Everything Was Ready
by rattychipmunk
Summary: Set after Sonny With A Chance Of Dating. Sonny cannot get the thought of one specific person out of her mind. And that one specific person has something planned for Sonny, somthing that will change her life forever. Rated T just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

I was lounging on the sofa in the prop house, reminiscing as I looked at all the weird and wacky things that held so many memories. Tawni swanned in, still laughing about how James had been humiliated. We had got him back for being such a jerk to us, and who knows how many other girls, that's for sure. But I ignored her. There was one part if today I kept thinking about, or rather, one person. Chad. It was stupid, but I couldn't get then memory of his strong warm arm around my shoulder out of my brain, an as I lay on the cushion we used in last week's show, I subconsciously pretended it was _his_ shoulder. And it felt right, like it was natural and meant to be. Now all I could think about was the 'kiss'. I had put my hand over his mouth, of course, but I was starting to wish I hadn't. I didn't even do it because I didn't want to kiss him, just I didn't dare. I could have passed it off as a 'needs must to get James to believe it wasn't a fake date' kiss if he didn't appreciate it, but I couldn't risk it. I valued his friendship too much, even if it was a little strained at times. My mind started to wander as usual, to how his lips would fell on mine, to how it would feel for him to hold me close just like I had always wanted. I couldn't show any of my love for him though. The others, Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni all hated Chad, and I suppose I could see why. He was annoying and arrogant, always thinking of himself and being obsessively vain over his always-perfect appearance, but even then he still made me want to smile like an idiot whenever he was around, it's lucky I am an actress, or I would never be able to suppress my Cheshire Cat syndrome. I was vaguely aware of Nico and Grady's voices, but I was so lost in my own head that their chatter about Murphy or something sounded like it was underwater. I needed to clear my head of the beautiful boy of Mackenzie Falls.

Chad's POV

Everything was ready. All I had to do now was ring her. I guessed where she would be, but I had to be sure. I couldn't allow anything to go wrong, not this time.

Sonny's POV

I was ripped from a daydream about Chad's eyes as my Wisconsin-style ringtone started up loudly. Gosh, I missed home sometimes. My stomach felt like it had disappeared when I saw the display. I pressed answer and sat up.

"Hello Chad" I said cautiously. We hadn't spoken since he had rolled out of the arcade, declaring her was going to write about our 'kiss' on his blog.

"Sonny, where are you?" he said quickly. His voice made me blush, and my heart quickened.

"I'm in" I began, but then changed course. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me where you are" His voice became ever so slightly more urgent.

"I'm in the prop house Chad, but wh-"

"Stay there" he interrupted. I was about to try to ask him what on Earth he was doing, but a click and a low beeping sound made me bristle with anger. He had hung up on me! That was my pet hate, and he knew it. I leapt up from the couch in anger, causing Nico to look up from his taco in alarm. Tawni gave me a quizzical look, so I quickly and absently told her why I was so irate. He would feel my wrath!

Chad's POV

Oops. I probably shouldn't have hung up on her like that, but I knew there was only so much longer I could talk to her before becoming addicted to the sound of her voice. She would be angry, I knew that much, but hopefully I could make it right.

Sonny's POV

I was standing next to Zora's sarcophagus still fuming about Chad's rudeness, but I realised I couldn't be mad at him for long. I was just too much in love. Stupid love. I always forgave him quicker than anyone else, even my parents. I didn't even have time to wonder about why he needed to know where I was, before I heard familiar footsteps. As I looked over to the door, Chad sauntered in. He looked absolutely gorgeous, as usual. He was still wearing what he had worn to out fake date and I slowly slid my eyes over his low slung jeans with a peep of Calvin Klein boxers over the waistband, which made my mouth twitch into a quickly hidden smile. I took in his soft blonde hair, slightly on the long side, but it suited him, and I saw his muscled arms that I dreamed about so frequently just visible under the long orangey sleeves of his t-shirt. They were faintly swinging by his sides as he walked straight towards me, not speaking and looking determined. I turned my body to face him as he reached out little group, with me at the front and the others standing behind (of course, Zora was in her sarcophagus). He looked into my eyes and my stomach turned inside out as I gazed at every minute detail of his piercing blue eyes. To my surprise, he then slipped his arms around my waist and drew me towards him before bringing his mouth to mine, without the slightest hesitation. It was pure bliss. He was so gentle, not in the slightest how I had imagined he would kiss. I had imagined a rough kiss, full of the arrogance and cockiness I loved to hate about him, but this was deeper, more filling, and it made it feel like he would do anything in the world to keep me safe. I heard Tawni gasp, and then a creak as the sarcophagus opened. He carefully picked me up as our tongues met, and he turned slowly to walk back the way he came, still absorbed in our kiss, just as I was, like his life depended on it. I hoped he didn't walk into anything, but this thought soon disappeared and out kiss deepened. My brain went into overload, and I couldn't think anymore.

Chad's POV

I put Sonny down outside the prop house. She looked at me in bewilderment as I broke the kiss I had so carefully planned over the last hour and impatiently waited for ever since I met her. This look that I loved changed to one I loved even more. Her eyes were shinng and a smile was slowly creeping to her face, like she couldn't hide it any longer. I simply said "Hi". She laughed and said hi back, and a grin broke out on my face too; I loved to hear her speak. In fact, I loved everything she did. She had even looked stunning as Madge the waitress, because even then I could see the strength and life that shone out of her face. Her eyes now gave the impression there was a raging fire burning in the very centre of her heart. There probably was, practically, because after all, she had just been snogged by Chad Dylan Cooper. But there was something more than previous girls I had locked lips with (although they were only on-screen kisses, I had never kissed a girl properly, before just now). All that was in their eyes was lust. Understandably of course, me being who I am. "So" I said "I have something for you".

"Ok" she giggled. She had the cutest laugh I had ever heard. I took her hand and grinned as my heart lurched. Her skin was smooth and soft. I momentarily wondered if she used the same moisturiser as me.

When we got to my dressing room, I gave her the flowers and chocolate I had ordered. Corny I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. I was rubbish in the romance department, obviously. I had paid for them myself, instead of charging to the studio, because I needed to give everything to Sonny. My Sonny.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I know I haven't updated anything in ages. Literally, ages. But I have a good reason. Two actually.

One, I've been doing my A Levels and been through the incredibly tough process of leaving the school that has been my home for the last seven years of my life.

But secondly, my other writing has taken up a lot of my spare time, as I now have my first novel available for Amazon Kindle. It's also available for the Kindle app if you have an Apple or Android device, so I'm asking you as a fellow writer, please will you buy my book? It's called Welcome To My Sorry Excuse For A Life, and you will be able to find it on Amazon just by typing that (obviously, I can't do links on FanFiction) or you can type my name, Zoe Badder, in and that will find it too.

If you type my name in, you will also find my new book of poetry, Growing Up. So this is a message to all my loyal readers and reviewers to say please support me as I try to break into the writing world. I will attempt to update my stories when I can, but I am now busy with work and writing my sequel, as well as promoting my new releases.

So, please download both my books, and give them a read. The blurb for my book is here:

Aqua Green, fourteen - that's just a few basics about me. Another thing you NEED to know is that NOTHING ever runs smoothly for me! My mum's just invaded my school, my sister is a MASSIVE pain, I have a BEAVER for a brother (well, practically) and I am TOTALLY in love with a guy who is TOTALLY out of my league! What's a girl to do? Well, plenty. A bit of good, a selection of bad, and a bucketful of downright embarrassing (don't even mention the sun lounger and the swimming pool!) as you will find out in my diary of terrible and hilarious truths.

And my poetry book is a collection of poems that come straight from the depths of my heart.

I hope you enjoy reading my book, and please give it a good review on Amazon to hopefully encourage a publisher to finally accept it and to get my book into print.

Sorry this wasn't an update as such, but I guess you could say it's an update on my life instead!

Oh, and also, I've got an official Facebook page - Zoe Badder - so you could go and give that a 'like' as well if you would :)

Thank you to you all, and you know I still love you all for reading and reviewing.

Ratty (Zoe) xxxxxx


End file.
